Fake Girlfriend
by PuddlePops
Summary: En el que Naruto jamás pensó que una pequeña mentira pudiera causar tantos problemas, pero tampoco se imagino que en el proceso de engañar a su madre, se enamoraría. Y Hinata, ella estaba loca por aceptar una propuesta como esa, pero loca por Naruto. N/H
1. Chapter 1

_Sinopsis_: Naruto jamás pensó que una pequeña mentira pudiera causar tantos problemas, pero tampoco se imagino que en el proceso de engañar a su madre, se enamoraría.

_Parejas:_ NaruHina (obviamente); SasuSaku (más adelante); KibaIno (implícito); y ligeras menciones de NaruSaku (porque son mi pareja favorita y me gusta incluir un poquito de ella en todos mis fic's).

_Advertencias:_ Lenguaje obsceno y tal vez un poco de Lime, pero nada más :)

_N/A:_ Si lo sé, soy una persona horrible por no actualizar ¿Una nueva vida? Pero es que estoy en proceso de edición de todos los capítulos, no sé cuanto tardaré en actualizar, pero lo haré. Lo juró. Mientras tanto publico esta nueva historia. Esta idea me viene rondando la cabeza desde hace un año, pero recién esta semana empecé a escribirla. Estoy muy emocionada con este fic y espero que les guste.

•

•

•

_Fake Girlfriend_

_•_

_•_

_•_

-…Y las vacaciones empiezan este fin de semana así que más te vale que te dignes a visitarnos, por lo menos una semana. Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer por tu padre y yo luego de mantenerte por 21 años…y por pagarte la universidad. Te mencioné que tu padre va a tener que vender un órgano para pagar tus estudios…-Naruto Uzumaki puso los ojos en blanco mientras escuchaba las reprimendas de su madre. A sus 21 años había perfeccionado el arte de ahogar la voz de su madre, mientras fingía que le prestaba atención.

-Mamá, te prometí hace 2 meses que iba a pasar una semana contigo y papá en las vacaciones…

-Bueno, conociéndote no me sorprendería que me cancelaras con un par de días de antelación. Me hiciste lo mismo las vacaciones pasadas. Es más, cuando te dignaste a llamarnos, tu padre y yo ya te habíamos estado esperando 4 horas en el aeropuerto. ¡4 HORAS!

-Mamá, te dije que eso fue porque me robaron el celular. Y ni siquiera fue mi culpa. Tuve que quedarme en Tokio porque tenía trabajos que hacer.

-¡Excusas!-exclamo su madre y una vez más Naruto puso los ojos en blanco-Pero olvidémoslo…

-Mamá, eres tú la que lo saca a colación cada vez que tenemos una conversación-le recordó Naruto.

-Solo te recuerdo lo ingrato que puedes ser con tu padre y conmigo. Encima después de todo lo que hemos hecho por ti. ¿Tú crees que Miko-chan le paga la universidad a Sasuke-chan? NO, Sasuke tiene una beca y no le pide nada a su madre. Y él si la visita todas las vacaciones…

-Sasuke solo va a Konoha porque Sakura-chan lo obliga-dijo el rubio, maldiciendo el momento en que su madre había empezado a hablar de Sasuke Uchiha.

-Igual. Al menos ellos dos si se digan a visitar su pueblo. ¡Es increíble que los vea más a ellos que a mi propio hijo!-exclamo Kushina con voz aguda. Naruto decidió que era hora de acabar con la conversación, si la cosa seguía así iba a conseguir que a su madre le diera un aneurisma.

-Mamá perdóname, te prometo que estaré allí este fin de semana. Lo juro.

-Más te vale, porque he hecho que tu padre redecore toda la sala…

Al otro lado de la línea se escucho el gruñido de Minato, seguido de un par de palabrotas. Naruto rio al escuchar a su padre.

-Estaré allí, lo juro-repitió Naruto.

-¿Y supongo que traerás alguna amiga? ¿Verdad?

_Y aquí vamos otra vez…_

_-_Mamá…

-Hijo tienes 21 años y nunca has tenido una novia…

-¡Mamá! ¡No digas eso! ¡Arruinas mi reputación! Si he tenido novias…

-Un revolcón con una chica diferente cada fin de semana no es una relación-le dijo Kushina. Naruto gruño suavemente y escuchó como su padre se reía suavemente.

-Mamá…

-Solo te pregunto porque me preocupo por ti. Ya han empezado a correr rumores por el pueblo. Algunas personas están empezando a sospechar de que juegas para el otro equipo, lo cual está perfectamente bien, no te preocupes, tu padre y yo te amamos, no importa si te gustan las chicas o los chicos. Por supuesto no te vamos a mentir, un nieto con tus ojitos nos hacía mucha ilusión, pero hay otras opciones… Es más, mi amiga Akemi me ha dicho que te puede presentar a su sobrino, un chico encantador, viene todos los veranos y estoy segura de que…

-¡MAMÁ! ¡NO SOY GAY! ¡DIOS! ¡UNO BESA ACCIDENTALMENTE A SASUKE EN LA ESCUELA PRIMARIA Y TODOS EN EL PUEBLO SON INCAPACES DE SUPERARLO!-grito Naruto.

_Él no era gay. Era heterosexual. 100% heterosexual. _

-Amor, es normal que las personas se inventen rumores. Nunca te han viso con una chica…Ninguna aparte de esa chica Kyoko, y eso fue en la tu cuarto año de secundaria. …Y Sakura-chan. ¿Recuerdas lo enamorado que estabas de ella? Recuerdo que la invitabas a la casa todos los días y siempre la acompañabas a su casa después. Todo un caballerito…Pero no te preocupes, hay señoritas solteras en el pueblo. Estoy segura de que te puedo presentar alguna. Esta Kimiko-san, es muy linda y es abogada, aunque tiene ese bigote…

-¡MAMÁ!-grito Naruto una vez más, esta vez con las mejillas encendidas y a punto de pegarse cabezazos contra la mesa.

Y entonces dijo la cosa más estúpida del mundo.

-Mamá, estoy viendo a alguien…

-…OH POR DIOS, ESO ES MARAVILLOSO. ¿ESCUCHASTE ESO MINATO? NARU-CHAN ESTA VIENDO A ALGUIEN…

Y fue en ese momento que Naruto supo que su vida estaba acabada.

_Mierda. Ahora si estaba jodido._

_• • • •_

A sus 21 años, Naruto Uzumaki era relativamente feliz. Tenía una familia amorosa, buenos amigos, una carrera con un futuro prometedor y disfrutaba de todos los placeres que la vida universitaria podía brindarle. Atractivo, inteligente y carismático, Naruto no podía quejarse.

Solo había un pequeño problema.

Uno piensa que con un atractivo y personalidad como la de él tendría una novia. Pues…no era así. En realidad Naruto nunca había tenido una novia.

_(No consideraba a Kyoko como novia, la chica solo lo utilizaba para acercarse a Sasuke. _**Esa zorra**_)_

Había tenido…ufff, demasiados revolcones como para contarlos. Pero una novia…_Nunca_.

Y ahora necesitaba conseguir una chica en 3 días dispuesta a ir a conocer a sus padres y pasar una semana entera en la Casa de la Locura.

_(Estaba más jodido de lo que había imaginado)_

__• • • •__

-¿Cuánto me costaría que vinieras a Konoha y fingieras ser mi novia por una semana?

-Más de lo que podrías pagarme-respondió Ino Yamanaka con una sonrisa de superioridad. Naruto frunció el ceño, mientras le lanzaba una uva-…¡POR FAVOR, INO! DEBES HACER ESTO POR MÍ-le dijo el rubio, mientras le tomaba ambas manos y la miraba con ojos de cordero degollado.

-Ni siquiera lo intentes, Naruto. Esos ojos no funcionan conmigo. _Yo invente esos ojos_-replicó la rubia, mientras apartaba sus manos y volvía su atención a su ensalada de frutas.

-Es cierto. Esos ojos no funcionan con ella. Ni siquiera lo intentes. Ino es una arpía desalmada. Es tan maldita que una vez le robó su dinero a un ciego que tocaba la guitarra en la calle…

-NECESITABA CAMBIO PARA LLAMAR POR TELÉFONO-chilló la rubia, atrayendo la atención de los demás clientes hacía su mesa-Y para tu información al día siguiente le di un billete de diez.

Naruto y Kiba se rieron, aunque muy pronto la risa del rubio se extinguió en cuanto recordó que estaba en serios problemas.

-¿Por qué no invistas a salir alguna chica? No me preguntes por qué, pero varias chicas de mi clase te encuentran atractivo-dijo Ino.

-Ino, si le mentí a mi madre con lo de tener una novia, es porque no quiero conseguirme una…-le explicó Naruto lentamente-Es por eso que necesites que tu pretendas ser mi novia.

-…Pues no lo haré.

-Ya lo noté. Y déjame decirte que eres la peor amiga del mundo.

-Entonces consigue alguien que pretenda ser tu novia.

-¿Cómo quien? No voy a ir alrededor del campus preguntándoles a todas las chicas si alguna está interesada en fingir ser mi novia…

-¿Por qué no? Kiba hace eso cada vez que quiere un revolcón.

-…Y me funciona. Además eso es solo cuando tú no estás disponible, Ino-le replico el castaño. E Ino le respondió mostrándole su dedo medio. Una vez más los chicos se rieron.

-Yo puedo llamar a una de mis amigas…

-…querrás decir putas-le interrumpió Ino con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Sin ofender Kiba, pero no voy a llevar a una de tus "amiguitas" a conocer a mis padres-le dijo Naruto.

-Mis "amiguitas" son tus "amiguitas" también, Naruto-le recordó Kiba.

-Lo sé-dijo Naruto-Es por eso mismo que necesito encontrar a alguien más.

-Bueno, por muy fascinante que me está resultando esta conversación, yo me voy-anunció Ino, mientras recolectaba sus libros. Naruto la observó mientras se alejaba por pasillo contoneando sus caderas. No, Ino no era la indicada. Pero necesitaba encontrar a alguien.

-…Yo conozco a alguien que podría ayudarte-dijo Kiba de repente. Naruto lo observó inseguro. Por un lado estaba desesperado, pero no lo suficiente como para llevar a la primera chica que aparecía en la mente de Kiba.

_(Después de todo, Kiba tenía gustos extraños. No por nada estaba enamorado de Ino)_

-¿Estás hablando en serio?

-Te lo juro-dijo Kiba-…Pero ahora tengo que irme. Tengo clases con Kurenai-sensei.

-Nos vemos después-le dijo Naruto, aún si sonreír. Seguía preocupado y no dejaría de estarlo hasta que Kiba le confirmara si esa chica aceptaba o no.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien-le dijo Kiba.

Y Naruto deseo con todas sus fuerzas que no estuviera equivocado.

_• • • •_

Su clase con Iruka-sensei le resulto más larga de lo usual y cuando sonó el timbre, Naruto salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo. Mientras cruzaba el pasillo se fijo en todas las chicas que se cruzaban por su camino. Una castaña bastante bonita estaba apoyada contra el balcón, leyendo una revista. Naruto la observo atentamente. Bonitas piernas y lindo cabello, pero no tardo en darse cuenta que era la chica que se había tirado a todo el equipo de natación en 1 semana.

_Descartada. _

Había una pelirroja simpática, con linda sonrisa. Pero cuando vio el enorme tatuaje que iba desde su cuello hasta la parte baja de su espalda, la descarto. Su madre lo mataría si se aparecía con una chica como esa en la puerta de la casa.

Una rubia de preciosos ojos verdes y encantadora sonrisa estaba apoyada contra la puerta de su clase. Pero en cuento vio que la rubia recorría con sus ojos verdes a la pelirroja anterior, supo que él no era su tipo.

Completamente desolado, Naruto se acercó a la máquina expendedora y se compro una gaseosa. Justo en ese momento la vio.

_Hinata Hyuga. _

Cuando la morena se apareció ante sus ojos fue como en las películas cuando todos parecen moverse en cámara lenta y una suave brisa aparece de la nada.

Ver a Hinata Hyuga fue algo así.

_Extraño_

Morena, de estatura mediana (por no decir pequeña), figura esbelta pero bien proporcionada, grandes ojos perlas, delicados labios carmesí y piel de porcelana. Hinata Hyuga tenía ese aspecto frágil de protagonista de una película en blanco y negro. Naruto la había visto en 2 ocasiones (_La universidad tenía un campus muy grande, no era culpa suya_), pero esta era la primera vez que la observaba de verdad.

Fue instantáneo.

En ese mismo instante, Naruto supo que ella era la indicada.

_(…Para engañar a sus padres, no se imaginen cosas)._

Sin saber muy bien como acercarse a ella, Naruto aprovecho que se le había caído un cuaderno para poder abordarla.

-Disculpa-le dijo-Creo que se te cayó esto.

Hinata le sonrió, con las mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas y Naruto se rió. Era adorable. Su madre la iba a adorar.

-Gracias.

-No hay de que-le dijo él-Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, mucho gusto.

-Hinata Hyuga, el gusto es mío.

Transcurrieron unos segundos en silencio. Hinata no estaba muy segura de porque ese chico estaba intentando entablar una conversación con ella. Y él no sabía cómo hacerle la pregunta.

-Tengo una proposición para ti…

Hinata lo miró por unos segundos. Y Naruto pudo leer su mirada, es algo así como: "Estás demente, te acabo de conocer, ¿Cómo puedes hacerme una proposición?" o "No me interesa ninguna propuesta que tú puedas hacerme no importa cuán guapo seas"

(Lo de guapo no es necesariamente cierto, pero él quería creer que eso es lo que eso era lo que estaba pensando. _No estaba demasiado alejado de la realidad_).

-No estoy interesada-le dijo ella y luego se dio media vuelta, pero antes de que pudiera dar dos pasos, Naruto ya la tenía agarrada de la muñeca, deteniéndola.

-¿Ni siquiera me vas a escuchar?

-No estoy interesada-le repitió la chica. Naruto seguía sosteniendo su muñeca y Hinata frunció el ceño, molesta.

-Por favor, solo escúchame unos minutos y te prometo que si me dices que no te dejaré en paz y nunca más volverás a saber de mí.

Los ojos de Naruto eran de un azul turquesa profundo y había algo en la forma que sonreía que resultaba casi magnético. Y por mucho que Hinata quería seguir aparentando estar molesta, las arrugas en su frente desaparecieron lentamente. Naruto, al darse cuenta de eso, empezó a hablar muy rápido.

-Ayer estaba hablando por teléfono con mi madre y sabes que se acercan as vacaciones, ¿verdad?. Pues mi madre me hizo prometerle que iba a ir a Konoha a visitarla a ella y mi padre, pero entonces empezó a fastidiarme diciéndome que ya estaba harta de que nunca tuviera relaciones serias y que todos en mi pueblo estaban pensando que yo era gay o algo así. Entonces yo me moleste y le dije que yo si tenía novia. Y ahora tengo que volver a mi pueblo el día Sábado y no tengo a nadie que llevar porque todas las chicas que conozco, o no me hablan porque me acosté con ellas y no las volví a llamar o son unas putas que jamás las presentaría a mi madre. ¿Y tú sabes lo difícil que es tener una madre como la mía? Esta chiflada. Y no me refiero al tipo normal de locas. Mi mamá esta demente. Me enviaba mis almuerzos con una notita diciéndome lo mucho que me amaba todos los días y eso no sería tan malo si no hubiese estado en 5to de Secundaria. Y sabes que cuando tuve mi primera cita, ella me….

-Creo que lo entiendo…tu madre está chiflada-le interrumpió Hinata y a pesar de sentirse ligeramente molesta, no pudo evitar reírse de lo que decía el rubio. Naruto tenía esa habilidad, hacía reír a la gente. Nadie podía pasar más de cinco minutos molesta con él.

-Solo necesito que pretendas ser mi novia por una semana. Nada más-le dijo Naruto. Su voz era persuasiva y sus ojos azules resultaban atrayentes. Hinata se reprendió mentalmente al descubrir que lo estaba considerando.

-No-dijo la morena de manera cortante. Sin embargo no se movió y los ojos de Naruto seguían siendo implorantes. Su voluntad estaba empezando a flanquear-Tú no me conoces y yo no te conozco a ti…

-Eso es fácil de arreglar. Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki y tengo 21 años. Estudio derecho y estoy en mi sexto ciclo. Siempre quise estudiar algo relacionado a la política, pero mi padrino y mi padre tienen un estudio, así que ser abogado es mi destino o algo así. El ramen es mi cosa favorita en el mundo, luego vienen los videojuegos y mis siestas. Y cuando cumplí 5 años y tuve una pelea horrible con mi madre me escape de casa y fui a Ichiraku. Mi restaurante de ramen favorito en todo Konoha y Japón. Estuve 5 horas allí y luego mi mamá fue a recogerme. Desde entonces siempre voy a Ichiraku cuando estoy molesto.

Los ojos perla de Hinata se habían suavizado y Naruto supo que estaba a punto de aceptar.

-Yo sé que lo que te pido es una locura, pero de verdad necesito tu ayuda. No quiero lastimar a mi madre…no la quiero decepcionar.

-Estoy segura de que tu madre no querría que le mintieras-le dijo Hinata.

-Lo sé, pero esto es importante para ella…Además, si ella ve que estoy feliz contigo, se alegrará por mí…Lo único que quiero es que ella sea feliz. Por favor.

Hinata se debatió mentalmente. Por un lado sabía que estaba mal mentir. Tenía miedo de que la madre de Naruto descubriera toda la verdad y la odiara para siempre. Pero también sabía que las intenciones de Naruto eran buenas. Además, era solo una semana y nada más.

-Está bien-le dijo Hinata, su voz no sonaba del todo convencida, pero eso era suficiente. Hinata parecía una chica de palabra, no era una de esas que promete algo y luego se acobarda. Naruto le sonrió y la estrechó en sus brazos.

-Hinata Hyuga acabas de hacer feliz a muchas personas-la morena se rió suavemente-Creo que tenemos un trato.

-M parece que sí-dijo ella. Y Naruto la estrecho en un abrazo nuevamente.

-Gracias.

Naruto lo dijo con suavidad y había un brillo de sinceridad en sus ojos que la hizo sonreír.

-No hagas que me arrepienta de ayudarte-le dijo ella.

-No lo haré, créeme.

-Entonces sí, tenemos un trato.

Naruto le sonrió y luego le estrecho la mano con firmeza. Hinata le sonrió a su vez.

-Mi mamá va a estar tan feliz. No puedo esperar a ver la cara que pone cuando te la presente. Y mi padre…estoy seguro de que mi padre te va a adorar…es más, todos en el pueblo te van a adorar…-Y Naruto siguió hablándole de su vida en Konoha y lo que haría en cuanto llegaran. Hinata decidió tranquilizarse, nada malo pasaría. Después de todo, ¿Qué podía salir mal? Era solo una semana.

_Solo una._

_• • • •_

Y eso fue todo por hoy. Pensaba hacer el primer capítulo más largo, pero creo que prefiero dejarlo allí. Espero que les haya gustado.

Déjenme sus opiniones, por favor :)

_Un review no demora más de unos segundos, pero hace a esta autora una persona muy feliz._

Ahora me voy. Hasta el próximo sábado o domingo que actualicé.

Bye bye :)


	2. Chapter 2

_Sinopsis_: Naruto jamás pensó que una pequeña mentira pudiera causar tantos problemas, pero tampoco se imagino que en el proceso de engañar a su madre, se enamoraría.

_Parejas:_ NaruHina (obviamente); SasuSaku (más adelante); KibaIno (implícito); y ligeras menciones de NaruSaku (porque son mi pareja favorita y me gusta incluir un poquito de ella en todos mis fic's).

_Advertencias:_ Lenguaje obsceno y tal vez un poco de Lime, pero nada más :)

_N/A:_ Nuevo capítulo. Yey ! Disculpen la demora, pero como está terminando el año tengo miles de trabajos que hacer y nada de tiempo. Además tengo todo el asunto de mi fiesta de promoción y varios eventos más encima de mí. Quiero agradecerles a todas las personas que leyeron el primer capítulo y sobre todo a aquellos que dejaron sus reviews y la agregaron a su lista de historias favoritas. Gracias !

Sin más preámbulos: Nuevo capitulo (:

_FAKE GIRLFRIEND_

-… ¿Y mi color favorito es?

-El azul, pero el naranja y el negro también te gustan-respondió Hinata con rapidez.

-Correcto-admitió el rubio-¿Y mi película favorita?

-"Batman, el caballero de la noche". Las has visto más de 15 veces y aunque no lo admitas "Toy Story 3"-contesto la morena nuevamente, mientras soltaba una risita. Naruto la observo enfadado por unos segundos, pero se unió a sus risas.

-…Solo no vayas divulgándolo, tengo que cuidar de mi reputación-le dijo el rubio.

Llevaban los dos últimos días aprendiendo lo más que podían acerca del uno del otro y era sorprendente lo bien que se llevaban. No tenían mucho en común, pero él tampoco tenía mucho en común con Kiba o Ino y aún así eran buenos amigos. ¿Por qué no podía ser igual con Hinata?

-…Estoy bastante segura de que tu madre no le va a preguntar a Hinata ese tipo de cosas-dijo Ino, mientras se limaba las uñas y los observaba con desinterés. Kiba estaba sentado al otro lado de la mesa y tenía la nariz pegada a su celular.

-¿Y qué propones que hagamos, Ino? Mi mamá es muy capaz de interrogarla y preguntarle cada detalle de mi vida privada…

Hinata le dirigió una mirada de pánico y el la tranquilizó con unas palmaditas en la espalda. Si bien le había hablado de su madre, había intentado no mencionarle demasiado para no preocuparla. No necesitaba asustarla con las historias de su (_psicótica_) madre, estaba seguro de que Hinata jamás pondría un pie en Konoha si se enteraba de todas las cosas que esa mujer le había hecho.

_(Vieja loca)_

-¿Ya saben cómo se conocieron?-preguntó ella.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto el rubio con una mirada confundida.

-¿Hinata y tú ya acordaron como se conocieron? Ya sabes…la historia que les contaras a tus padres.

-Ah, eso-exclamó Naruto y su mirada de preocupación se desvaneció-Si, Hinata y yo ya inventamos una.

Los dos intercambiaron una rápida sonrisa. Inventar una historia había sido lo más divertido para ambos. Habían creado mil historias, cada una más ridícula que la anterior, pero todas incluían el amor a primera vista, la primera cita perfecta aunque ligeramente desastrosa y un final feliz. Sus fantasías más recónditas estaban plasmadas en esas historias. Era divertido porque las historias que creaban eran la mezcla de sus historias de amor perfectas, historias que jamás se habían hecho realidad, pero contarlas era una buena forma de intentar convencerse de que realmente habían ocurrido u ocurrirían en algún momento.

Finalmente se habían decidido por una. Se habían conocido en su grupo de estudio, Naruto le había pedido un lapicero y ella se lo había entregado sin mirarlo. 10 minutos después ella se había marchado y Naruto la había seguido para devolverle el lapicero. La siguió por todo el campus hasta su siguiente clase y antes de que se diera cuenta estaba en un seminario sobre la importancia de un tercer idioma. Había valido la pena, sin embargo, porque 3 horas después, cuando la charla había terminado, él la había invitado a tomar café y ella había aceptado. Fueron las dos horas más mágicas de sus vidas, una conexión instantánea. Habían salido de la cafetería en la tarde y Naruto la había convencido de ir a dar una vuelta por el parque frente a la universidad. Su primer beso fue esa misma tarde, bajo el ciprés favorito de ella, en frente del lago, con el atardecer de fondo y la luz cayéndoles sobre los rostros. Cuando anocheció Naruto la embarcó en un taxi y ella se marchó a casa, no sin antes hacerle prometer al rubio que la llamaría al día siguiente. Y así lo hizo, a la mañana siguiente Naruto la llamó y la invitó a almorzar. No se habían separado desde entonces y no tenían intenciones de hacerlo.

¿…Y?-preguntó Naruto, mirando ansiosamente a sus dos amigos. Les había narrado toda la historia, con ayuda de Hinata, pero ninguno de los dos había abierto la boca en mucho tiempo.

Demasiado si consideramos que estaban hablando de Kiba e Ino.

-…Es…-Kiba no parecía encontrar la palabra apropiada para describir lo que pensaba, así que cerró la boca. Ino por otro lado no fue tan amable.

-¡Es una estupidez!-declaró con voz firme. Hinata bajó la mirada, ligeramente atemorizada y Naruto frunció el ceño.

-¡Ino!-la llamó Naruto y tono sonaba enfadado.

-Tú querías mi opinión, guapo, y yo te las estoy dando. Si no te gusta que los demás te critiquen entonces no pidas sus opiniones-dijo ella, con voz tranquila y ligeramente burlona-Tal vez algún idiota se trague toda esa basura de tu historia de amor épica, pero acéptalo, nadie que te conozca lo creerá.

-Mis padres lo harán…

-Tus padres no son las únicas personas que tienes que convencer…-dijo ella y parecía querer agregar algo más, pero cambió de opinión-Sasuke y Sakura también están allí, así que buena suerte tratando de engañarlos.

Y tras decir esto, Ino se puso de pie y se alejó de la mesa en dirección al mostrador. Hinata la observó irse con el ceño fruncido. Ino no le caía del todo bien, era mala y siempre estaba tratando mal a Naruto y Kiba. Era divertida, eso nadie lo iba a negar, y muy bonita, pero eso no le daba el derecho de pisotear a todos los demás. Varias veces se había preguntado el porqué Naruto y Kiba eran amigos de ella. Naruto le había explicado que Ino era una amiga de la infancia o más bien Ino había sido mejor amiga Sakura, la cual había sido mejor amiga de Naruto.

Y una vez más había escuchado el nombre de Sakura.

Naruto le había hablado muy poco de ella. Le había dicho que habían sido mejores amigos durante muchos años, pero que últimamente había perdido contacto con ella y con su otro mejor amigo Sasuke. ¿Por qué? Eso no lo sabía, Naruto no se lo había dicho y ella consideró que era un asunto demasiado personal como para preguntarle. Si Naruto se lo quería contar, lo haría, si no, ella tampoco mencionaría el asunto. Punto final.

Sin embargo la curiosidad había aparecido nuevamente. Quería saber quién era Sakura. Quien era Sasuke. Quería saberlo todo acerca de Naruto. Y solo por curiosidad, valga aclarar, no era porque se sentía ligeramente atraída hacia él y quería conocer cada pequeño detalle de su vida.

No era eso.

_Para nada. _

Por otro lado el rubio tenía la cabeza en otros asuntos. Su cuerpo se había tensado y de repente tenía un dolor de cabeza insoportable. Había olvidado totalmente el asunto de Sasuke y Sakura. Ellos también estaban de visita en el pueblo y era obvio que los dos se darían cuenta del engaño al instante. Mierda. Al parecer todo su plan se había ido al caño.

-Naruto-la suave voz de Hinata lo llamó y el rubio clavo sus ojos en ella-¿Tenías alguna mascota cuando eras pequeño?

Naruto la miró uno segundos y entonces sonrió. No había necesidad de entrar en pánico, no aún. El plan aun podía funcionar, tal vez podría engañar a Sasuke y Sakura si actuaba lo suficientemente enamorado de Hinata.

Y eso no sería difícil.

Enamorarse de Hinata era demasiado sencillo. _Peligrosamente sencillo. _

¿Y si no los convencía? No importaba, era a sus padres a los que buscaba complacer, no a sus mejores amigos. Además, los dos le debían suficientes favores como para cubrirlo en este asunto.

-…Si tenía un hámster, se llamaba Ernesto, lo tuve hasta que cumplí 12 y se escapó de casa. Después tuve un perro, se llamaba Toby, hasta ahora vive en mi casa. Es más, estoy seguro de que mis padres le han dado mi habitación a Toby, mi mamá solía decir que Toby era un mejor hijo que yo…-y luego soltó una carcajada. Hinata se unió a él rápidamente. Todo rastro de tensión o preocupación en el ambiente se desvaneció en ese instante.

Todo saldrá bien, Naruto, se dijo mentalmente mientras tomaba el café.

La sonrisa y el brillo en los ojos de Hinata fueron lo que terminaron por convencerlo. Sí, todo saldría bien.

••••

-¿Crees que deba llevar otro suéter? Me gusta más el blanco. El rosado también es lindo, pero no tengo nada con que combinarlo. Y el negro no me gusta mucho, creo que mejor no lo llevo…

Hinata revoloteaba por su habitación recogiendo prendas y metiéndolas en su maleta, mientras que Tenten, su compañera de habitación, la observaba desde la cama con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Y qué opinas del pantalón negro? A mí me gusta, pero siento que me hace ver gorda. Y mi falda blanca esta sucia y es mi falda favorita. ¡Rayos! Creo que necesito un par de medias más, no tengo suficientes…

-Hinata llevas ropa suficiente para pasar 3 meses fuera de casa. Solo estarás una semana en Konoha, relájate.

-No puedo relajarme, Tenten-exclamó ella-¡Estoy a 4 horas de conocer a los padres de Naruto y me estoy volviendo loca!

La castaña soltó una carcajada, ver a Hinata enloqueciendo no era algo que vez todos los días y estaba disfrutando viéndola tan paranoica. Era refrescante ser la voz de la razón por una vez en la vida.

-¿Aún no entiendo porque aceptaste este trato?-preguntó Tenten.

Cuando Hinata le había contado lo que ella y Naruto estaban planeando hacer, Tenten se le había quedado mirando como si hubiera perdido la cabeza. Para empezar Hinata no conocía a ese chico y simplemente había aceptado fingir ser su novia durante una semana. Una semana entera, en un pueblo extraño, rodeada de personas que no conocía.

-Y ni siquiera es como que te pague o algo así.

Naruto le había ofrecido dinero, le había dicho que le pagaría por todos sus servicios pero Hinata no había aceptado. Al aceptar su dinero, sabía cómo se iba a sentir: como una prostituta barata o algo así. Así que se había negado, le había dicho a Naruto que la única razón por la que lo ayudaba era porque ella sabía que él estaba en apuros, no quería dinero. Ni un poquito.

E igual tampoco lo necesitaba. Hinata venía de la familia Hyuga y era la hija de Hiashi Hyuga uno de los más grandes empresarios de Japón. Dinero era lo último que su familia necesitaba. Es más, ella iba a necesitar 5 vidas para gastar toda la plata guardada en la cuenta de su banco.

-Naruto necesitaba ayuda. Y cuando un amigo necesita ayuda, simplemente estás ahí para él…-explico Hinata, mientras terminaba de doblar sus pantalones.

-Sí, eso es cierto. Pero cuando Naruto te lo pidió, ustedes aún no eran amigos, eran completos extraños…-dijo Tenten, entonces se detuvo-…A menos que tu estuvieras interesada en él, antes de que él te pidiera ese favor y tu aceptaste porque buscabas una forma de acercarte a él…

-¡¿Qué?-exclamó Hinata y la observó escandalizada. Sin embargo el rubor de sus mejillas la delató.

-¡Te gusta, Naruto!-chilló Tenten y Hinata se puso aún más roja.

-No es cierto.

-Claro que sí. ¡MIRA TU CARA!-chilló Tenten una vez más-A Hinata-chan le gusta Naruto-cantó con voz burlona y Hinata le arrojó una almohada.

-Cierra la boca, Tenten. Él no me gusta…

-Entonces, ¿Por qué aceptaste ayudarlo? Y no me vengas con toda esa mierda de: "Los amigos ayudan a sus amigos"

-…-Hinata no respondió, una vez más se estaba concentrando en terminar de empacar. Solo le quedaban un par de horas hasta que Naruto pasara por ella y se fueran a la estación de tren.

-Tu silencio es respuesta suficiente-dijo Tenten-Te gusta Naruto-canturreó una vez más y Hinata le arrojó otra almohada más-_Te gusta Naruto, te gusta Naruto, te gusta Naruto_…

-¡¿Podrías dejar de actuar como una niña de 5 años?-grito Hinata mientras la miraba enojada y Tenten soltó una carcajada.

-…Pero que mal humor. Le diré a Naruto que necesitas un poquito de "diversión" haber si así se te quita el mal genio…

-Vete de mi cuarto-gritó Hinata con las mejillas encendidas y luego la empujo hacia el pasillo. Tenten se desternillo de la risa mientras salía de la habitación y continuo riéndose por varios minutos más mientras se sentaba en el sofá y esperaba que Hinata se la pasara el mal humor.

Hinata cerró la puerta con más fuerza de la necesario y soltó un largo suspiro de exasperación.

Tenten estaba loca.

Totalmente loca.

A ella no le gustaba Naruto.

De verdad.

La única razón por la que ayudaba a Naruto era porque él estaba en apuros.

Ninguna otra.

No era porque se sentía atraída hacia él o algo por el estilo. Mucho menos porque estaba enamorada.

Definitivamente no era eso.

O al menos intentó convencerse de eso mientras terminaba de empacar.

••••

-No estés nerviosa, mis papás te van a adorar-le dijo Naruto mientras la ayudaba a bajarse del tren. Hinata intentó sonreírle, pero no estaba segura de haberlo logrado. Naruto clavó sus enormes ojos azules en los de ella y le sonrió-Eres adorable, hermosa, inteligente y encantadora. No hay duda de que mis padres te van a suplicar que te cases conmigo.

Cuando dijo esto Hinata sintió como los colores se le subían al rostro y él soltó una carcajada.

-Vamos, nos deben estar esperando.

Y actuando como cualquier otra pareja, Naruto entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella y la ayudo a llevar su maleta.

-Llevas muchas cosas considerando que solo vas a pasar una semana aquí….¿A menos que pienses quedarte más tiempo?

-Solo quería estar preparada-dijo ella, con una sonrisa mientras observaba la plataforma. Naruto le había enseñado una foto de sus padres, así que intentaba reconocerlos entre la multitud.

-No los veo-dijo ella, con el ceño fruncido.

-Yo tampoco-dijo él-Tal vez estén en la…

Pero en ese momento Naruto dejo de hablar, y Hinata lo observo con curiosidad. Los ojos de Naruto estaban clavados en una pareja a unos metros de ellos. Se trataba de un chico y una chica. En ese momento la chica se dio la vuelta y clavó los ojos en ellos. Fue instantáneo, antes de que Hinata pudiera reaccionara, la chica había empezado a correr en su dirección y se había lanzado en los brazos del rubio.

-¡Naruto!-grito y Naruto le soltó la mano a Hinata para abrazar a la chica colgada de su cuello. Naruto la levanto con facilidad y le dio un par de vueltas en el aire, riéndose alegremente. Hinata los miraba desde un costado, mordiéndose el labio nerviosamente. Cuando _(finalmente) _la chica se soltó, el muchacho de cabello negro que la acompañaba se acercó y abrazó a Naruto.

-Dobe.

-Teme.

La chica los observaba desde un costado con mirada nerviosa. Pero cuando vio que los dos sonreía todo rastro de preocupación desapareció de su rostro. Fue entonces cuando clavo la mirada en Hinata. La morena sintió como se la ponía la piel de gallina, si bien los _(preciosos) _ojos verdes de la chica eran curiosos y amables, había algo atemorizante en ellos. Había algo atemorizante en ella. Punto.

Tal vez era lo perturbadoramente bonita que era. Tenía el cabello rosa, sedoso y brillante, que le caía sobre un rostro de porcelana. Se parecía un poco a Ino. Con la figura alta y estilizada, las piernas esbeltas y trasmitían ese aire de seguridad que resultaba atrayente e incomodo a la vez.

-Hola. Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno.

Por supuesto que era ella.

Hinata no supo qué hacer. Po0r un lado quería extender su mano, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que era un saludo demasiado formal y a Sakura la parecería muy…

No tuvo que pensar más, porque Sakura ya la estaba estrechando en sus brazos con una familiaridad increíble.

-Mucho gusto. Yo soy Hinata Hyuga-respondió Hinata, una vez que estuvo libre del abrazo asfixiante de la pelirrosa.

-Lo sé. Naruto me la ha contado todo sobre ti-dijo ella-Y Minato y Kushina también me han hablado muchísimo de ti. Me moría de ganas de conocerte. Aunque con todo lo que me han dicho es casi como si ya te conociera. Pero admito que es agradable poder ponerle un rostro a tu nombre, finalmente…

-Dale un respiro a la pobre chica, Sakura-dijo el otro muchacho. Él y Naruto ya se habían soltado y ahora observaba el intercambio entre ambas chicas. Él con una ligera mueca de exasperación y Naruto con una mirada de nerviosismo, mal ocultado.

-Solo intento ser agradable-dijo Sakura con naturalidad, mientras le sacaba la lengua con una sonrisa infantil. Hinata sonrió, divertida por el intercambio entre la pareja-El es Sasuke Uchiha…no dejes que te fastidie, es un idiota. Solo no le prestes atención y no te molestará.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco y luego clavó sus ojos en los de Hinata. Tenía los ojos más negros que había visto en su vida y había algo en ellos, no sabía qué, que la pusieron nerviosa al instante. Sasuke era alto y sinceramente, parecía un modelo. Tenía un rostro delgado y perfilado que hasta ahora solo había visto en los hombres de las revistas que Tenten leía y todo en él era perfecto. Había inhumanamente bello en él.

Si Sakura era atemorizante, él era completamente aterrador.

-Mu…mucho gusto-saludó Hinata nerviosamente. Sasuke no respondió, pero inclino la cabeza y ella lo tomó como un saludo.

-¿Y mis padres?-preguntó Naruto interrumpiendo el silencio incomodo que se había formado entre ellos.

-No han venido-respondió Sakura con tranquilidad-Tu madre quería ver el nuevo episodio de su novela así que nos mando a Sasuke y a mí a recogerlos de la estación.

-¡Qué!-exclamó Naruto-Es el colmo, no los veo hace meses y son incapaces de venir a recogerme a la estación. ¡Por una novela! Llevan meses incordiándome para que los visite y cuando vengo son incapaces de pasar por mí. Es el colmo.

-Te recuerdo que la última vez que te vinieron a recoger tú nunca apareciste, así que perdónalos por no querer arriesgarse-contestó Sasuke, mientras lo ayudaba con una maleta. Naruto lo miro enfadado, pero el moreno no se dio por aludido.

-Gracias Sasuke.

Sakura sonrió suavemente y los guió hacia la salida. Naruto y Hinata iban detrás de ella, tomados de la mano, pretendiendo ser una pareja lo mejor que podían. Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento, Sakura les abrió la puerta de atrás.

-No puedo creer que aún tengas este carro-le dijo Naruto, mientras observaba el vehículo con una sonrisa.

-Mi mamá no tuvo el corazón de botarlo y ahora lo conduzco cada vez que vengo al pueblo. Me trae buenos recuerdos-respondió Sakura con una sonrisa. Naruto sonrió a su vez y Hinata los miró a ambos, sintiéndose fuera de lugar al instante. Tal vez venir a Konoha no había sido tan buena idea.

••••

-…Y esa es la comisaria. Fugaku, el papá de Sasuke es el jefe allí-Naruto se había pasado los últimos diez minutos señalando cada edificio de Konoha y explicándole su historia y quienes trabajaban allí. Sakura y Sasuke también intervenían en la conversación, pero no muy a menudo, ambos estaban demasiado enfrascados en su propia discusión:

-¡Que mires a tu derecha! ¡Puedes concentrarte en el camino y dejar de mirarte en el espejo retrovisor!

-! Perdóname por querer verme bonita!-le grito Sakura a su vez-!Y para que lo sepas yo pasé mi examen de manejo con mejor nota que tu, así que deja de criticar mis técnicas de manejo o te juro que te bajo del auto!

-¿Siempre son así?-le preguntó Hinata silenciosamente, mientras observaba como Sasuke soltaba un gruñido de frustración y luego volvía a gritarle.

-Siempre. Llevan casi 5 años juntos, se aman con locura, pero pelan todo el tiempo-respondió él con una sonrisa-…Pero así mantienen la chispa, supongo.

Hinata soltó una carcajada. Sasuke y Sakura hacían una linda pareja. Ambos eran guapos y se vean bien juntos, pero más allá de eso, había química entre ellos. Además eran muy dulces cuando no estaban peleando. Se pregunto si la gente pensaba lo mismo cuando los miraban a ella y Naruto. ¿Los verían como una pareja?

-Y hemos llegado-anunció Sakura, sacándola de sus cavilaciones-Hogar dulce hogar.

La casa en donde se habían detenido era exactamente como ella se la había imaginado. Una casa de dos pisos, con el jardín en perfecto estado, las cercas blancas, la casita del perro y el garaje. Era la casa ideal.

-Hogar dulce hogar-repitió Naruto, silenciosamente mientras la ayudaba a bajarse del carro-¿Qué opinas?

-Es muy lindo-respondió ella con una sonrisa.

-Solo espera a entrar, créeme esta casa te va a parecer todo menos linda-dijo él, misteriosamente. Hinata frunció el ceño, gracias a su comentario los nervios habían vuelto-

No le hagas caso-le dijo Sakura, mientras la palmeaba la espalda suavemente-Kushina y Minato son personas encantadoras y ellos te van a adorar.

Hinata deseo con todas sus fuerzas que no equivocara.

Naruto le tomó la mano y la levo hasta la puerta. Al parecer ya no tenía las llaves de la casa, porque tuvo que tocar la puerta. Los diez segundos en la entrada fueron los más largos de su vida. Podía escuchar algunos pasos al otro lado de la puerta y luego esta se abrió.

-Mamá-dijo Naruto, con una pequeña sonrisa-Papá, me alegro de verlos…Quiero presentarles a mi novia, Hinata-chan.


End file.
